


A Cure for Boredom

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [117]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Boredom, Gen, playing fetch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Shaw's bored. Good thing Bear is around.





	A Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805773.html?thread=102862221#t102862221) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Shaw would of course deny it if she was ever asked, but she was bored; they hadn’t had a new number to pursue in days and she’d long ago run out of things to occupy herself with while she was stuck hiding out in the subway.

Everyone else was busy with their own things--Harold with one of his covers, John with helping an old friend out, and Root with something Shaw was sure she didn’t want to know about--so the only company she had was Bear, who wasn’t exactly a beacon of scintillating conversation.

He was, however, more than eager to entertain her when necessary, so when when she picked up one of his toys and tossed it down the train car with a cry of “Fetch!” she decided she wasn’t quite so bored after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
